상냥한 양손
분류:.hack분류:G.U.분류:주제가 やさしい両手 (Gentle Hands, Kind Hands) 개요 .hack//G.U. 재탄의 주제가이자 닫는 곡. Deepest Memories 등 다양한 편곡이 존재하며, 영어로 부르는 YASASHII RYOUTE도 있다. 가사 일본어 : 冷たい手に引き寄せられ　流れて逝く時を過ごし : 遠くを見たその瞳に　何が映っているのだろう : 月が照らす冷たい指に　こぼれたのは冷たい涙 : 見上げた空いつかの夢が　遠くで見つめている : 暗闇に手を差し伸べて　ここからはもう戻れない : 気がつけば記憶の中に　閉ざされた私が見えた : 信じていたいあなたが来るのを　いつの日かここで巡り会うまで : 感じていたい時間がとまるまで　暖かい手で私に触れて : 硝子の檻に囚われていた　溶けない想い傷ついたまま : 戻ることない暗闇の向こう　光が射しているだろう : きっとまたこぼれる光　あたたかく包んでくれる : 現実から逃げようとして　大事なもの見失ってる : 信じていたいあなたが来るのを　いつの日かここで巡り会うまで : 感じていたい時間がとまるまで　暖かい手で私に触れて : 冷たい手に引き寄せられ　流れて逝く時を過ごし : 遠くを見たその瞳に　何が映っているのだろう : 何が映っているのだろう 영어 : Drawn in by an unseen cold hand, : I pass even time as it flows to eternity : As your eyes look away into hazy distance, : what is revealed to them, I cannot see. : As the moonlight shines on my bitter cold fingers : Frozen tears of mine begin to flow anew : I look at the sky That distance far off dream, : it always has me in its view : Unafraid, I reach my hand into the darkness : I am at the point of no return : If I truly realize the person I am, : hidden away inside my deepest memories. : Trapped inside this cage made of glass : hurt feeling geld captive in the cold and icy night : From far beyond the infinite dark : There must always be a ray of light : I know that your eternal shining light : will embrace me in the warmth of infinity : While trying to run from the pain of reality : I'm losing sight of what is so important to me : I still want to believe that you will return to me : Until you are with me, together in this place : I still want to feel until the end of time : The gentle loving touch of your hands on my face. : Drawn in by an unseen cold hand, : I pass even time as it flows to eternity : As your eyes look away into the hazy distance. : What is revealed to them, I cannot see. : what is revealed them, I cannot see. 번역된 가사 : 차가운 손에 이끌려 흘러가는 시간을 보내며 : 먼 곳을 바라보는 그 눈동자에 무엇이 비추어 지고 있는 걸까? : 달이 비추는 차가운 손가락에 흐른 건 차가운 눈물 : 올려다 본 하늘은 언젠가의 꿈을 먼 곳에서 바라보고 있어 : 어둠 속에 손을 뻗어서 여기서부터는 더 이상 돌아갈 수 없어 : 정신을 차려보면 기억 속에 갇힌 내가 보였어 : 당신이 오는 걸 믿고 싶어 언젠가 여기서 만날 때까지 : 시간이 멈출 때까지 느끼고 싶어 따뜻한 손으로 나를 만져 줘 : 유리로 된 우리에 갇혀 있었던 상처 입힌 마음째로 녹지 않은 채 : 돌아올 수 없는 어둠의 저편에서는 빛은 비추어지고 있는 걸까? : 분명 다시 넘쳐날 빛이 따뜻하게 감싸줄거야 : 현실로부터 도망가려고 해서 소중한 것을 잃어버렸어 : 당신이 오는 걸 믿고 싶어 언젠가 여기서 만날 때까지 : 시간이 멈출 때까지 느끼고 싶어 따뜻한 손으로 나를 만져 줘 : 차가운 손에 이끌려 흘러가는 시간을 보내며 : 먼 곳을 바라보는 그 눈동자에 무엇이 비추어 지고 있는 걸까? : 무엇이 비추어 지고 있는 걸까? 수록 내역